Rizel
Rizel is a major antagonist in Lastman. He is the man who is responsible for Dave MacKenzie's death. According to "The List", Rizel's real name is Charles Vales. Background 10 years prior to the animated prequel, Rizel was originally an ordinary human named Charles Vales. Charles made friends with Howard MacKenzie and two other boys in college because of their shared interest in "The Valley of the Kings", a magical world considered to be the one "true" world in the multiverse. Howard, who had been obsessed with the Valley since childhood, gathered his friends to perform a séance of spiritualism to talk to Gobniu, a Wren who forged a magic cup that can open a gateway to the Valley of the Kings, (The Wrens are the former vassals of the deceased monarch of The Valley of the Kings, King Vévrier I. After Vévrier's death, the power-hungry vassal Raghan the Clairvoyant questioned the legitimacy of Theodore, the heir to the throne. This scandal acted as a catalyst for the other vassals to voice their entitlement which soon escalated into a gruesome feudal war, the consequence of which is that the memory of the Wrens were omitted almost entirely out of all historical records and survived only as myth. The demonic vassals themselves were vanquished one by one by Theodore and 5 elemental magic wielding knights. Dispossessed of their bodies, their souls were exiled into the void between worlds, or Purgatory, in the English dub, but not before Raghan swore to return and cause bloodshed in retaliation) Howard's friends began to get scared during the ritual when Howard contacted Raghan instead of Gobniu, and decided to leave. Only Charles Vales remained with Howard. Raghan manipulates Howard by telepathically showing him the ritual apparently necessary to make the cup appear. Howard falls into the demon's trap and the ritual, once carried out, releases the Wrens, who disperse in the city of Paxtown. One of them, Rizel, reincarnates in Charles' body. Rizel's first impulse upon the realisation that he once again had a body was to try and electrocute Howard to death with his new ability to manipulate electricity, but Howard retaliated by slashing out his right eye with a shard of glass. Rizel escaped somehow and founded a cult called the Order of the Lion. Its goal was to find a way to enter the Valley of the Kings. He tortured Dave MacKenzie to discover Siri's location. It is also unknown if Rizel killed him and showed up at Siri's school. Rizel began a bizarre ritual on Siri but was interrupted by Richard, who left Rizel in a burning building with a live grenade. Rizel was later revealed to be alive and uninjured for unknown reasons he can control electricity and can stop Richard's punches with two fingers. Personality Rizel is uncaring and ruthless, only interested in executing his plans. When Siri asked him what happened to Dave he said "Oh, I killed him.", implying he had to put in mental effort to even remember who Dave was. He murdered children and doctors just to find Siri. Rizel, surprisingly, was more willing to work with others to achieve his goal of returning to the Valley of the Kings. He recruited the Wrens, Arumeri and Prim to his side and even accepted Howard’s offer to help one another reach the Valley. Rizel expressed faith in his Wren allies abilities, but ultimately he viewed them as a means to an end, as he quickly got over Prim’s death and ate Arumeri’s heart after he failed to defeat Richard Aldana without hesitation. Charles Vales on the other hand is a very meek and nervous man, speaking with a stammer and voicing his fears. Despite all that he stayed by Howards side when his other friends abandoned him during the fateful event that summoned the Wren into the physical world. Gallery Rizel’s strength.gif Lastman - Episode 1 Lastman - Rizel vs Chorum the Devourer External Links https://lastman.fandom.com/wiki/Rizel Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated